


[Discontinued] Howls of Arcadia Bay

by sugashairdye



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Lesbian Character, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugashairdye/pseuds/sugashairdye
Summary: Teen Wolf inspired Life Is Strange Fanfiction. Just a random idea I had.





	1. Black Birds in the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses mythology and logic from the show Teen Wolf. It is a multi part series that contains mystery, romance and gore.

Chloe walked up the dirt path to her favorite spot in the woods. It was a small secluded area with only stumps of trees that were chopped down. It was very aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Max and Victoria loved to take pictures here. They once took a picture of two black birds picking around the roots of a tree root for worms.

The scent of pine fell heavy in her nostrils and with the smell came the memories. It was around here where she learned how to use her Werewolf abilities. It was here that she bit Warren and became an Alpha. It was also where she took her girlfriend's virginity. This secluded area held a lot of good memories but, also held bad ones. 

Quickly the trees grew ten feet taller and the shadows twisted into half beasts with glowing eyes and blood stained teeth. The once cool breeze swiftly grew into a freezing wind. Chloe's felt tears begin to form in her blue eyes as she remembered whose blood was shed here. It was as if she was back in that very moment.

She could see her father's vibrant red eyes dimming slowly as rival claws dug deeper into his stomach. The same person who had killed her father was part of his pack. In fact, he was his first Beta. Her father was nothing but kind to him but, the Beta grew power hungry. She remembered the smirk on the young Beta's bloody face when his eyes turned into a crimson red. She remembered hearing her father's heartbeat slow down until it didn't beat anymore, the howl that she could barely hear herself make through her pulsing heart. The blurry silhouette of the beta running away was still in her memory, a constant reminder of how she didn't protect her father.

The sound of a twig snapping snapped Chloe out of her vivid memories.

Chloe whipped her head around to look at who had found her. She felt relieve wash over her every muscle when she realised it was just Rachel, her girlfriend and Banchee.

"Chill out, it's just me babe." Rachel smirked up at her girlfriend, snaking her arms around her girl's neck. "I was looking for you and figured you'd be here." Rachel peppered quick kisses on the taller girl's collerbone.

"Just wanted to clear my head. Things are getting weird again you know. There's been reports of things."

"Things?"

"Rach...dead bodies. Dozens of them were found. Unidentifiable. Teeth marks littered all over their mutilated bodies. All marked with the same symbol. Just a plain circle with a thick border. It's insane. Too insane for a human...to be behind it." Chloe sighed and looked at her girlfriend.

"Woah. That's some heavy shit Chloe. How'd you even find out?" Rachel's voice was quiet and nervous.

"The news. I know it's lame but, still it's all so fucked up." Chloe looked down and clenched her fist. "Fuck I don't wanna have to get involved in this supernatural battle shit what if-" Chloe quickly stopped herself and looked away. The unspoken words lingered between them. Rachel knew what happened to Chloe's dad and she knew that Chloe wouldn't be able to handle another loss.

"I know Chloe but, you wouldn't want other people to go through what you did." Rachel grazed Chloe's bicep and spoke in a gentle tone.

"Fuck everyone else." Chloe crossed her arms and began to walk down the path back to Arcadia Bay. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled and her girlfriend's short temper.

\----------

The branches of a nearby tree gently knocked against the living room window, bothering the young Prescott boy inside. He was on a double date and the last thing he needed was a pestering him. Next to Nathan was Victoria Chase and across from them Max and Warren. To an outside perspective you'd think Nathan was with Victoria and Max with Warren but, in reality it wasn't that at all. 

Nathan had come out to Victoria after they graduated from Blackwell and vice versa. Nathan was gay all the way but, Vic came out bi. After hanging out with some old Blackwell friends, Nathan ended up crushing on Warren Graham. It was unexpected but, that's who his heart wanted. Victoria had admitted to having a disliking to the science nerd for the fact that he was always gawking on her crush, Max Caulfield. 

When Nathan found out Victoria was crushing on the hipster he freaked and constantly teased her. After a while he grew tired of it and just let her be, after all he was in no place to laugh about embarrassing crushes. 

Now here they were. The elite of the elite with a nerd and a hipster. Victoria was good at making small talk and Max was good at responding and keeping the conversation going. Nathan however, wasn't such a social butterfly especially when it came to dating. His palms were damp and his back suddenly felt strained. His eyes darted around the room, once at Warren then back to the pesky window.

"What do you think Nathan?" Victoria suddenly asked, snapping Nathan out of his thoughts. His cheeks began to heat up as Warren looked at him from across the table. 

"About what exactly?" Nathan looked away hiding his blush with his slick palm.

"Well we were thinking maybe we could all go on a camping trip." Victoria answered a hint of annoyance in her rich girl voice.

"We can even bring Chloe and Rachel." Max spoke up, parmesan cheese coating her smiling lips.

"Oh yeah we can bring the whole pack." Warren added in with a dorky smile. Nathan blushed once again as he had an inner gay panic. He stuffed his mouth with pepperoni pizza to calm himself.

"Y-yeah! good idea!" Nathan slurred  out through a layer of food but, his words were unidentifiable.

"Haha. What?" Warren chuckled and unknowingly placed Nathan in an uncomfortable situation once again.

"I said it was a good idea. Sorry I shouldn't speak with my mouth full." Nathan nervously chuckled along, his eyes darting around the room once more.

"Nah don't worry about it. Around me you don't have to be a Prescott." Warren laughed quietly with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"With us you mean." Max joined in on the laughing. Warren scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Y-yeah haha." Then all four of them shared a laugh and took glances at one another. 

"We'll work it out with those two later. Right now it's about us." Max smiled coyly. They all nodded and continued to eat their pizza. A faint sound of bird wings flapping could be heard through the window. 

\----------

The black birds flew away as Frank and Pompidou walked along the sidewalk. Frank whistled an old timey tune, one that could be frequently heard from ouside his RV. The clack of dirty boots and uncut dog nails echoed down the allies the pair passed. Suddenly, Pompidou stopped and began to whimpered. Frank had never seen his dog so scared.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Frank spoke with concern. "Is the leash too tight? Here let me fix that." He undid the collar that came attached to the leash and fumbled with the straps. Pompidou bolted away the sound of his long nails quickly fading away. 

"What the hell?! Pompidou! Get your ass back he-" Frank stopped yelling and began to scream from the sudden pain on his right leg. Another blood curling scream escaped his chapped lips as he fell on the ground, blood seeping from the torn flesh of his leg. Sharp teeth dug into the left side of his stomach. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as blood flowed onto the cold concrete beneath him. He yelled for help before long claws dug into his terrified eyes and scratched down to his neck. He screamed once more before a single clawed finger stabbed into his throat and sliced it open. His eyes widened and never closed, the terrified look on his face remained locked in place. His hands balled into fist and blood dripped down his lip. The last thing he felt was a circle being painfully drawn onto his left calf. The black birds came back once more and picked at his exposed leg muscles, what was left of them anyway. The black birds chirped in satisfaction.


	2. Frames of the Corrupted Corpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a meeting discussing the recent pattern of deaths in Arcadia Bay.

The light illuminated the two sleeping figures. One belonged to a lanky bluenette and the other to a blonde beauty. Their bodies tangled up between one another.

Rachel is the first to wake up, stretching her arms and legs. She smiled at the sleeping girl next her, Chloe Price. She booped her nose before getting up and putting one of Chloe's oversized shirts.

Yesterday, was a crazy night. A heavy talk in the woods and hot sex in the bedroom. 

As good as it felt Rachel couldn't help but feel like this was the last time her and Chloe would have a moment like this. She frowned and decided to lay back down and enjoy the moment of love. 

Rachel stared at her girlfriend. Examining all the parts of her face, her jawline, her bone structure, her metallic tasting lips. She leaned in and licked Chloe's bottom lip, causing this taller girl to shuffle around a bit. Rachel smiled dumbly to herself she felt stupid whenever she had a lovestruck moment like this. A feeling of embarrassment always washed over her in these situations. It was unusual but, so was she.

"Good morning baby." Chloe yawned as she briefly opened her eyes only to close them once more. Rachel placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed her thumb against her cheekbone. Chloe smiled with her eyes still closed. 

"You're so fucking precious when you-" Rachel was cut off by Chloe placing her hand against her mouth.

"If I hear that song...one more fucking time I'll literally tear you apart." Chloe growled before turning away from Rachel.

"That sound pretty appealing when you say it like that." Rachel smirked at the back of Chloe's head. Then the front when the bluenette turned around again.

"I love you so much but, that song is not as good as people say it is and I'm standing by that statement." Chloe put an arm over Rachel's slim figure, pulling her closer to her. A sudden smirk appeared on her face.

"No." Rachel giggled and tried to get out of Chloe's grip.

"C'mon please. Its my morning wood baby." Chloe pouted at her girlfriend.

"Fine but, only cause I also could use some sex." Rachel rolled on top of Chloe. She straddled Chloe's hips and bent down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Chloe slipped her tongue in as she usually did right before sex. Rachel smirked and broke the kiss, her hands gripping the bottom of the oversized shirt.

"Hey, my shirt."

"I know how you like it when I wear your shirts." Rachel giggled innocently even though her mind was clouded with nothing but dirty thoughts. She pulled her shirt over her head and shivered as Chloe's warm hands traced the faint six pack on her abdomen. Chloe raised herseld up to kiss Rachel once more before unclipping her bra. 

Rachel took off Chloe's tank top while gently rocking her clothed hips against the taller girl's. Faint moans escaping each of their lips when the friction hit the right place. 

Rachel's breath hitched when Chloe's mouth engulfed her left nipple.

"Chloe oh my god." The blonde cooed out shakily. The blue haired girl's hand slowly slipped into Rachel's panties. "Yes, please." 

Chloe complied and began to rub small circles against Rachel's clit. She moaned quietly, releasing shaky breaths. 

The moment was interrupted by Chloe's phone vibrating. 

"Ugh who the fu-" Chloe's words died into the air as she read the messages displayed on her phone.

__________________________________________

Richie Rich: Bowers is fucking dead

Richie Rich: He was completely torn apart

Richie Rich: I saw the pics

Richie Rich: He's so fucked up Chloe

Richie Rich: This isn't any normal murdering shit

Richie Rich: We have to intervene

            Did he have a thick circle on his  
                                                             body?

Richie Rich:Yea how'd you know?

Richie Rich: Chloe?  
___________________________________________

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Rachel spoked, concern in her whisper.

"We have to go to Nathan's right now. Tell the rest of the pack." Chloe quickly threw on whatever clothes she had lying around and rushed out the door. Rachel followed and texted the rest of the pack to meet up at Nathan's apartment.

"What's happening?" Chloe's mother asked from the kitchen. 

"Supernatural things mom!" Chloe yelled from the stairwell with Rachel behind her. Her boots hitting the steps hard, disrupting the peaceful morning setting.

"Of course." Joyce rolled her eyes and continued making David's lunch for his new job. 

"I sure hope this has nothing to do with recent amount of mysterious deaths." David mumbled under his breath as he buried his nose into his newspaper. 

"The what?" Joyce snapped her head around to look at her daughter and her girlfriend, scared and sexually frustated looks on both of the girl's faces. 

"Uhh-" Chloe began.

"Nothing. Bye Joyce! Bye David!" Rachel rushed Chloe and herself out of the Price household.

"Shit I couldn't even come up with an excuse!" Chloe flailed her arms and ran towards her truck. Rachel remained near the door.

"Was he right?" Rachel spoke up.

"Huh? Who?" Chloe fumbled in her pockets searching for her keys.

"David...is this about the deaths?" Chloe finally looked at her girl and looked down. She opened her mouth to say something but, closed it unsure of what to say.

"Yeah." Chloe finally admitted, not wanting to leave her girl in the dark. "Another body was found." Chloe bit her lip knowing what question would follow.

"Who?" Rachel asked calmly, slowly making her way to the frowning taller girl. 

"Frank." Chloe clenched her eyelids, knowing the history between her former dealer and current girlfriend.

"Oh. The pedo that always eye raped me whenever I accompanied your business." Her voice was cold, care for his loss absent from her tone. Chloe looked up to meet with an icy stare, lack of sympathy in the smaller girl's orbs. There was just a familiar anger in her eyes.

"Yeah but, he's another victim meaning-"

"Whatever is killing people is still out there and possibly supernatural." Rachel finished Chloe's sentence and got into the rusty truck.

"Yeah. Wow we even finish each others sentences." Chloe chuckled nervously trying to cool down the fire that was Rachel Amber.

"Ha yup. Let's go kick some possibly supernatural ass!" She threw her hands above her head, accidentally hitting the truck roof. "Ow fuck." Chloe chuckled at her girl's careless mistake.

\----------

"Y'know Chloe, you could've texted me that you were coming." Nathan rolled his eyes at the two girls standing in his doorway.

"Whatever, Joshy let us in." Nathan groaned and moved out of their way, his unnaturally big apartment still made guest's jaws drop. The atmosphere was warm and friendly but, had a tinge of mystery, kind of like the boy who owned it. No matter what time of the year it was, the temperature remained the same.

"Mi casa tu casa." Nathan spread his arms for a hug which Chloe sheepishly embraced. It was much easier to feel comfortable with the rich kid after getting to know him and his bisexuality. He admitted to being more on the gay side to Chloe when she expressed that she still didn't trust him. It was a symbol of trust, only Chloe knew about Nathan's lop-sided sexuality. The rest of the pack assumed he was split right down the middle.

"Yeah, it sure looks like a house." Rachel smirked at the rich kid that once had feelings for her. It wasn't awkward, just an experience and if need be Nathan would also tell Rachel that he favored guys. The misadventures of Nathan and his bisexuality. Nathan chuckled lightly at the comment. The three of them had grown really close through beer and weed, not to mention Chloe allowing Nathan into her pack despite his past aggressions.

"Mr. Prescott, there are three people here to see you." Nathan flinched at the way the staff addressed him. It was the cringiest thing in his eyes. 

"Yeah, let them in." A small beep came from the sound system.  Nathan turned back around to face the two girls who looked like they were about to burst. "What?" Short temper. If Nathan Prescott was anything it was short tempered. 

"Mr. Prescott." Chloe said in the fanciest voice she could while pushing back her laughter. Both girls broke into a warming laughter. Nathan rolled his eyes but, smiled at the pair anyway.

Faint footsteps were heard approaching his door, then there were two knocks on his door. He opened the door and was met with three pairs of hectic eyes.

"Chloe?"

"What the fuck is going on Price?"

"Yeah, why are we here?" The pack asked these questions simultaneously. Chloe rubbed the bridge of her nose, taking in a thin breath. 

"Come in first, guys. This is so...crazy." Chloe sat down at Nathan's sofas, where a folder was laid out on the table. She curiously opened it up, forgetting the rules of privacy. She gagged at the images inside, vivid pictures of Frank's destroyed body. "What the fuck Nate!?" Chloe stuffed her nose into her arm. 

"Shit. Those are from the police. I got these so we could dig into the case y'know." Nathan grabbed the folder and kept it on his lap, perfectly symmetrical. 

"What case?" Victoria peered over Nathan's shoulder, attempting to sneak a glance at whatever bizarre thing was inside that folder. 

"Well...there have been reports of mysterious deaths lately and-"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I've been digging into those cases for day! It's time for my moment of glory biatches! Haha yeah!" Warren proudly marched around the room, completely forgetting his audience. He stopped mid celebration when he became self aware, his cheeks flushing and a sheepish smile on his face. Nathan smiled to himself as he admired the shy bruenette boy in his living room.

"Nathan, stop drooling!" Rachel chuckled as she plopped down next to him. Nathan joined in on Warren's blushing. His gaze averting from the comforting view of messy brown hair.

"Oh my god! What ever! Chloe what about the deaths?!" Victoria whined from behind the couch, her hand intertwined with Max's. 

"Okay so, these deaths aren't just random. They seem really supernatural."

"How?" Max asked timidly, her head tilting slightly to the left.

"There's always this symbol on their bodies. It could be some murderer with a signature but, the way the bodies are harmed is so fucked. I mean look at the pictures if...you think you can bare it." Nathan looked around as he began to open the folder, curiousity getting the best of the pack. 

The room fell silent with the unwanted presence of gore and blood. The pack quickly looked away in shame of wanting to see what the hell was going on. It felt unhumane to look at the dead corps of even a sick demented person like Frank, even Rachel felt a small tinge of remorse for disrespecting the dead.

"What the hell?" Victoria barely managed to get any words out, scared that she'll vomit. Nathan furrowed his brow in sympathy for his friends and put the pictures away. 

"It's Frank." Chloe spoke up qith her head titled down, her blue eyes looked on her muddy boots. Nathan was subconsciously biting his nails painfully short, Warren put a hand on his shoulder. Nathan turned around to meet concerned eyes, nodding that he understood. Biting his nails was replaced with the quick bouncing of his right leg.

"So, what creature is doing...this shit to people?" Warren breathed out, relieved that the pictures were away from his view. 

"That's what we need to find out." Chloe rubbed her the bags beneath her blue eyes. Her hand reached down next to her, locking with another hand. She met eyes with Rachel, distress in both of their colorful orbs.

"Wait. If people are dying why can't I sense it?" Rachel asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes! That's a clue! Well it's a good place to start anyway." Warren usually got very excited when it came to the mystery part of an adventure, it was when he could show off his importance to the pack after all. He simmered down with embarrassment. "Ha, sorry. Probably not the best time to be detective Graham." He scratched the back of his neck as the pack chuckled at his shy attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It's the author! There is no schedule for this fanfiction but, expect more frequent updates for the next two weeks. Some issues might appear after two weeks so, there might not be quick updates after but, to keep in touch with me follow my Tumblr. @nathanthesourwolf  
> Okay bye! <3


	3. The Boy in the Dead Man's Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren goes to Two whales only, to be greeted by an unfamilar presence.

Warren strolled casually down the street, SoundCloud music pumping into his ears. The sky looked a pale gray and the breeze that snuck under the jacket he borrowed from Nathan felt cool and refreshing. A small smile was painted on his boyish face, brown locks danced on his forehead to the rythem of the leaves. His smile grew further as his eyes landed on his destination. The Two Whales diner, the normal spot for the pack to hang out.

He walked into the Two Whales Diner and sat down at the counter. The diner seemed smaller than usual as if it had been compacted by the overwhelming paranoia sourcing from the recent pattern of gruesome events. One thing never changed, Joyce. The same welcoming smile on her wrinkled face.

"What can I get you, Warren?" She asked in her usual motherly tone.

"The usual, please." He grinned sheepishly at the women across from him. Joyce scribbled down his order on her notepad and yelled it to the cook behind the scenes. 

Warren began to look around the small diner. His eyes landing on the booth in the corner, Frank's usual spot. A shiver crawled down his spine as he remembered the gruesome images that were now embedded into his eyelids. He got up and walked to the booth, it felt as if the closer he got, the heavier his feet felt. The air seemingly got thinner around Warren, everyone seemed normal but, he felt some form of judgement surrounding him.

He grazed the surface of the table with his fingertips, beads of sweat forming on each side of his forehead. He felt a sudden intrusion behind him, someone watching him. He whipped his head around to find no one around, not a single pair of eyes looked at him. Invisible as always. Warren ran his hand through his tangled locks, attempting to tame them as he took in deep breaths. He turned his attention back to the abandoned booth. He was usually all for creepy vibes but, this felt wrong. intruding. sinful. Warren sat down anyway, attempting to ignore the fact that a dead man had sat in that exact seat. The sweat began to make the back of his shirt damp as he awaited his food. Warren clenched his teeth and eyes, one hand gripping the side of the table, the other scratching the bottom of the booth, slowly peeling the red cover. His lungs felt like they were being heavily compressed every time he let air into his nostrils. His hearing became impaired, only his heartbeat could be heard. His widened eyes looked around. The feeling of being watched lingered around him. The anxiety ran through his blue veins and died away as he saw Joyce walking towards him. 

"Hey kid, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Joyce chuckled, attempting to calm whatever was going on with the boy in the dead man's booth. Warren visibly gulped and nodded unconvincingly. "Oh." Warren widened his eyes as Joyce realised why he was on edge. Her eyes softened as she looked at the booth, she nodded with understandment and walked away. Warren felt guilt build up within his body as the old women took another order from yet another customer. 

Warren looked down at his food. He wasn't hungry at all. His stomach felt empty and heavy. The burden of what he was doing went straight to his stomach, rather than his shoulders. He grabbed his cup of coffee and chugged it down. Thoughts of Frank doing the same clouded his mind, his eyelids grew heavy. He put down his cup of coffee, the unfamiliar presence coming back. His hand moved from the booth to the top of the table. His eyelids drooped down and his head began to fall foward.

Warren felt carven marks on the table and looked at where his hand was placed. His head slowly laid down on the table and his eyes began to close. The last thing he saw were the initials F.B. written plain and simple on the wooden table.

Warren opened his eyes to find himself in a cemetery. He stood in front of a gravestone, it was brand new. No moss. No tear stains. Warren read the small words on the cement.

Frank Bowers.

That was it. Nothing else. No birthday or famous quotes.

"Im dreaming." Warren said aloud to the space of his mind. He felt bad for the man, it seemed as though no one cared. No family. No friends. Except, a dog with filthy fur. The same dog whimpered beside Warren.

Warren jumped away from the small creature. His eyes were wide, he always had a secret fear of dogs. Puppies or not. He slowly walked away from the dog but, only got rewarded by a furry path. Every step he took, the dog took. It was beyond terrifying for Warren. His cheeks flushed at the thought of anyone seeing him like this. 

"Nice doggy. Um-" Warren awkwardly coughed. He had no clue what this dog's name was.

"Pompidue." A raspy voice came from behind him. He whipped his head around to find a disheveled Frank Bowers, blood dripping from every opening in his body. He looked as demolished as he did in the picture but, with an intact face. 

"Frank?" Warren asked uncomfortably. He felt himself begin to shiver and shake.

"Yeah kid. You're in my seat."

"Huh?" Warren looked down to find himself in the Two Whales booth. "What the frick?" Frank laughed at the boy's self censorship.

"Isn't this weird? A beta seeing things that only a banshee could see." Frank chuckled and looked away. "A banshee like Rachel." He went quiet. Warren knew exactly what had happened between the dealer and the banshee. 

"How...do you know?" Frank looked back into Warren's brown eyes. A puzzled look signaling for elaboration. "How do you know about Rachel? And me?" Frank smirked at the boy.

"Im dead. Finally, freed from that vicious life style. I wanted to quit but, I couldn't. My face was too well known as the shady drug dealer and my suggestive looks at Rachel weren't helping my case. It was too late for me, no one would hire a rumoured dealing pedo. I say rumoured but, fuck they're right. Im disgusting, a fucking pig. I'm getting side tracked, I'm dead so, now I can see my life in a different perspective. A cleanst one. The world is too...filthy to notice the supernatural beneath them. The guilt in a father's eyes blinds him from seeing the power in his daughter." Warren stared sadly at Frank. After death, he was stripped of his selfish needs, his sinful desires. All that was left was remorse and regret. It made Warren feel bad.

"Hey. It's okay. At least now you can be happy." Warren meekly smiled at the shredded man. 

"It's not okay. These wounds still sting, and they don't heal in limbo." He gestured down to his torso. The blood painting his plump shape like syrup on pancakes. 

"Limbo?" Warren looked puzzled.

"Yeah. It's where terrible people go. There is no hell, Warren. Just this void, hoping you can find someone to save you. Someone you recognize. That's how I found you. I can't go to heaven...until im forgiven by everyone. Everyone." The name remained unspoken. They both knew who he was referring to. The girl with fire in her eyes and ice in her heart. Rachel Amber. "Even Chloe has given me pity for my death but-"

"I know. Don't worry I'll talk to Rachel." Warren's gaze softened. "You don't deserve to be here much longer. You've learned your lesson." Frank smiled goofily at the boy across from him. It was a weird look on the, rough around the edges drug dealer. 

"The one thing I don't know. The one thing no one knows is...who killed them. It's to prevent telling someone close to you. They might seek revenge but, I do remember one thing." Frank looked down, clenching his fists. "Purple eyes. Terrifying purple eyes. Completely purple. They were almost glass like. Foggy and shiny at the same time." Frank opened his eyes slowly, the smell of fear radiating off him.

"Thanks for the info." Warren said breathlessly, clearly petrified of whatever the hell was going around killing residents.

"Oh and Warren. One more thing." Frank smiled once more, a cheeky smile. The smile that came before a proposal of a favor. "Take care of Pompidue. Please." With those words, Warren's vision got blurry again. His head slammed down on the table and rose up as soon as it fell.

He looked around to find he was back at Two Whales. He looked at his hands and saw the intials once more. He smiled down at them, a feeling of relief washed over him. The unwanted presence was gone. He smiled and finished the rest of his food. 

\----------

A knock on the door made both girls jump. Chloe and Rachel were cuddling on the sofa when a visitor had come to the Price house. Chloe got up to answer it, Rachel following behind her. Chloe opened the door to find Warren with a fluff of brown and gold in his arms and a goofy smile on his face.

"Suprise!"


	4. Pompidue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren finds a good home for Pompidue and finds a lead on the latest mystery

Warren smiled sheepishly at the two shocked girls. It was clear they were confused, maybe angry. Warren couldn't really read their shocked faces. He just stood in the doorway, waiting.

"Why did you bring him here?" Chloe asked, calmly. Warren shifted uncomfortably, torn on whether or not to tell her about his bizarre dream.

"Well, it's a bit cruel to leave this poor doggy out in the wild himself right?" Chloe looked at Warren. She didn't move at all. She wasn't buying it.

"You're pulse disagrees." She said with an annoying smirk.

"Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh, Chloe?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, but the question still remains. Why did you bring P dog here?" Warren raised an eyebrow at the nickname but, quickly dismissed it. He looked away before finally deciding to tell them the story of his trip to limbo.

\----------

Max gently strum the strings of her guitar. She threw her head back, losing herself in her own rhythm, humming along to the sound echoing around her shared apartment. Her head rocked side to side.

"You should go  
Don't hit my phone  
You never reach me  
When I'm all alone"

She was so lost in her singing and keeping up with her rhythm. She didn't even notice when Victoria walked into the room in just an oversized shirt: An expensive oversized shirt.

Victoria walked over to the kitchen and began making tea; she even made a cup for her hipster musician. She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the steady rhythm of the guitar: today will be a good day.

Max finished singing and finally noticed her beautiful girlfriend in the kitchen. Her eyes quickly trailing down the subtle curves hidden underneath the t-shirt. That was the only thing she needed for motivation.

Max grabbed her polaroid camera from the coffee table and snapped a quick photo of Victoria against the counter. The flash making Victoria smile down at the two freshly made cups of tea.

"Morning Baby," Max wrapped her freckled arms around Vic and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "How'd you sleep?" She asked as she nuzzled into the crook of Victoria's neck.

"Hmm great, actually. You always give such good company, Maxine." Victoria giggled as Max playfully bit down on her neck.

"Max. Never Maxine." Max groaned from Victoria's neck. "What'd you make?" She asked the taller girl.

"Tea: a cup for me and a cup for you." Victoria smiled as she began to take small gulps from her cup.

"Y'know what today is?" The freckled beauty smiled to herself.

"What is today, Maxi?" Victoria kissed her cheek, playfully; she knew what day it was.

"Our one year anniversary." Max twirled Vic around as if they were dancing. Her freckled hands wrapped around the other girl's neck, bringing their faces closer together. Their lips finally connecting into a loving kiss.

\----------

"Wow Warren. You totally stole my sexy girlfriend's powers." Chloe laughed, as Warren rolled his eyes. Sure. Chloe was the alpha but, it didn't mean she was any more mature than Warren. In fact, she was one of the least mature in the pack. Nathan was made the least mature after he took one to many Jell-O shots.

Warren's gaze darted to the blonde next to her, she was clearly upset. The mere mention of Frank ticked her off like there was something else bothering her about him. There was so much he could've asked Frank. Thankfully, there was another reliable source of information. Chloe must know what happened; she and Rachel are pretty much joined in the head. There was no way she didn't know of something: Warren made a mental note to ask later.

"It has to be connected to whatever is causing this. Don't worry. Detective Warren is on the case!" Warren smirked and saluted the two girls. Pompidue growled at him from the carpeted floor, causing him to flinch.

"Even the dog thinks you looked like the gayest douchebag ever." Rachel snorted and ruffled Warren's curly hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair, Gaychel!" He rushed out the words and jumped away, sensing the anger that always came with that nickname. He ducked behind the sofa and looked up to see Rachel attempting to throw whatever she could reach: books, random candy, pillows, basically anything that could help outlet her anger.

Finally, she hit him with Chloe's car keys, causing Warren to release a flamboyant shreak.

"Ow fucking bitch. Fucking bitch. Fucking bitch." He rubbed his head, dramatically. Although it seems unlikely, Warren and Rachel got along great. They were both dramatic and both attracted to the same sex: and the same sex only. It kept Nathan and Chloe from getting jealous from the excessive sleepovers they had. Not to mention, Rachel had a secret nerdy side to her. Only Warren saw it. Not even Chloe could see the weird Star Wars obsessed side of Rachel Amber. The only complaint the pack had with their friendship was the constant zingers and shit talking. Both of them loved to gossip which got the pack in hella trouble, as Rachel would say.

"Woah. Creative." Rachel giggled and offered her hand to pick him up. Warren could've taken her hand and gotten up. Instead, he pulled hard and dropped her to the floor as well. "Ow fucking bitch. Fucking bitch. Fucking bitch." She mimicked Warren's voice, echoing his previous curses.

"Shut up, Amber." Warren shoved her gently with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey, faggots! I'm still here." Chloe waved her hands in the air; Rachel and Warren chuckled and giggled at the bluenette. "So, what are we doing with the doggo?"

"Don't know. He could be our mascot. Or a guard dog. Oh! He could help with catching the new thing." Rachel and Chloe shared a long look. Chloe nodded and they both looked back at him. It was incredible how easy they understood one another with just a few simple looks. It made Warren feel almost like an outsider. An outcast. He was but, he didn't mind. He completely supported their relationship. They were in love and he wasn't in that connection. It was okay. He wasn't one to be a pissy jealous bitch. Just a normal pissy bitch.

"Okay fine but, he can't stay here. My mom will totally trip hella balls if she found a dog here." All three of them looked upstairs expecting to see Joyce walking down.

"I don't think this is a sitcom guys." Rachel giggled at them. Chloe and Warren laughed as well.

"Well let's hope Nathan likes dogs." With those words, Warren picked up Pompidue and headed for the door.

"See yah Mini-me!" Chloe yelled.

"Bye bestie!" Rachel waved him goodbye.

"Adios Muchachas!" He yelled as he dramatically swung his hips from side to side. He exited the Price residents with the small dog in his arms.

\----------

Nathan Prescott was not a morning person. He hated getting up at six so, you could imagine the rage in him when he heard a knock on his door at 1 AM.

"Who the hell? What the fucking fuck dude!" Warren heard the young Prescott boy shout through the door. His cheeks flushed as he heard heavy footsteps approach the door. "I swear if you're a fucking scammer I'm going to sue you!" The aggressive boy yelled from the other side of the door. Warren felt his palms dampen as he contemplated speaking up. He never got this nervous, unless it was about Nathan. Fuck, he was such a useless gay boy.

Nathan opened the door to see the shy brunette. Nathan awkwardly waved hello.

"H-hey." Warren smiled sheepishly at the rich kid. Nathan chuckled at the nervous mess in front of him.

"Warren! Come on in!" Nathan gestured for him to walk in but, to no avail. "Warren?"

"Um well, you see. I'm not exactly alone." Nathan raised an eyebrow at the stuttering cutie in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Nathan's question was answered when barking came from the hallway. "Whatever the fu- aww." Nathan crouched down to pet the golden fluff of fur, savoring the calming feeling of the dog's softness. Dog therapy was the best therapy. "He's so cute. Frank's dog?" Warren nodded at the distracted boy.

"Why'd you bring him?" The same boy asked.

"He needs a new home." Warren awaited a response from the Prescott. They stared at each other in silence, locked in a silent conversation.

"Sure, I'll keep him," Nathan said as he picked up the small creature, an annoying smirk on his face. "since you're afraid of dogs." The rich boy let out a small chuckle.

Warren looked away, embarrassed. His face felt hot, burning hot. His ears actually burned. There was a lot of blows he could take. He could take Victoria telling him he has bad fashion for a gay guy. He could take Rachel throwing stuff at him. Hell, he could take when Chloe called him the baby wolf but, he couldn't take jokes about his dog fear.

"Shut up dude. That's not funny." Warren hid his red face with his hands because, of course, he would. He earned the nickname nervous gay somehow.

"Fine but, only around the pack. However, when it's just us you'll be forever known as the dog boy gay guy." Nathan's annoying smirk was back again; Warren just rolled his eyes at the rich Prescott boy.

The unlikely couple of Arcadia Bay, Nathan J Prescott and Warren Graham, it was a relationship hidden away from the public for the sake of Nathan's image. They weren't even really dating. They were an item but, never addressed each other as boyfriend and boyfriend. They were close to that but, still friends. Nathan's father wanted it that way. It was a sacrifice Warren was prepared for, he knew the struggles in Nathan's family and he wasn't as brave as Chloe. Chloe wouldn't give up until Rachel's father gave them approval. Rachel told her it didn't matter to her but, Chloe still was too stubborn. She earned the approval of the whole Amber family, even Sera liked her. Warren could never do that. He was too weak. Too nervous. Too Scared.

"Hey gayram you okay?" The wealthy elite boy asked the taller nerdy boy. The nerdy boy visibly flinched at the nickname which was unusual. "Woah. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"What are we gonna do? Our future. If we break up what will it do to the pack? Oh, wait that can't happen because we aren't a thing." Nathan blinked, twitched, shook with guilt. When Warren said he was okay with the whole just friends that like each other thing, Nathan knew he was lying. This type of this only fucked with people's minds. Nathan knew all about that.

"I know. I know. I don't like it either Warren but, it's only for a little longer. Then the pack can move out to Cali isn't that great." Warren still pouted.

"I just- all these girls want your money, dude- babe. I don't even know what to call you. It's so weird. I just wish everyone knew now. I wish it wasn't so fucking weird." Warren crossed his arms, wolf rage beginning to kick in.

"It's not weird just...not traditional. Look Warren I know that this is really fucking hard for you but, it's our current situation. My...dad wouldn't approve. You know that. I can't go against him." Nathan looked away. Warren followed his eyes. They both stared at the best son certificate on the wall. "Just let me pretend like everything is okay. Just for a little."

"I- okay. Yeah." Warren always backed down when it came to arguments like these. His guilt overwhelmed him, his mcm had daddy issues. He had to get used to it, learn to be there for him before Nathan came out.

Nathan carried Pompidue over to the couch, plopping him down, too stressed to even worry about the dog hairs that began to coat his couch. The young Prescott boy let out a long yawn before closing his eyes. Not long until Warren could hear his faint snores.

The nerdy boy walked over to the sleeping boy and gave him a quick peck. The sleeping boy shuffled slightly, let out a small hum but, didn't push him away. He never did. At least not physically.

Warren turned off the lights in the apartment. He didn't want to raise the electricity bill although, Nathan could easily afford it. He stared back at Nathan's shadowy form and left.

\----------

The first time Chloe figured it was an accident. The second time she thought she was imagining it. Now, the third time Rachel passed by in unusually short shorts she knew something was up.

"Hey Rach." Chloe caught the attention of the foxy blonde at the foot of her bed.

"Yes?" The foxy blonde purred.

"If you're trying to seduce me it's working," The blonde rolled her eyes and snuggled up next to the blue-haired punk. "But, you didn't have to. I'd be down to get dirty if you just asked." Chloe smirked down at the blonde in her arms.

Rachel climbed on top of Chloe and straddled her, Faint sparks igniting in them both. Her hands began to slowly unbutton her own flannel shirt. One button was one long drag. Chloe's patience breaking with each button. Rachel was the definition of a tease, seeing her out of her shirt was a miracle.

Once all her buttons were undone she slowly slipped it off. The shirt was discarded into a random corner, several torn flannel shirts were also there. Those rips weren't a fashionable choice just an example of what happens when you tease the blue.

They were interrupted by the sound of a ringing cell phone. Again.

"Shit. I should really put it on silent next time." Chloe grinned cheekily at the girl above her earning an eye roll.

She looked at the caller ID.

Unknown number

"Hello?" She asked reluctantly

"Is this Chloe Price?" It was a raspy male voice.

"Um, yeah? Who is this?"

"Drew. Drew North. Remember me?"

"Holy shit. How are you, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm good. So is Mikey. Oh and Steph's here too." He sounded rushed almost frightened.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound tripped out dude."

"Okay. The truth is I know you're a werewolf. An Alpha. So am I. I just there's something coming for us. Me, Mikey and Steph. You and your pack. We're on our way back to Arcadia Bay. Trust me you need all the help you can get." Then a dial tone. Drew North was an Alpha. He knew the whole time. Something was coming for them. Them in particular.

"What the hell, Drew?!" Rachel whipped her head around.

"Drew North?" She asked. Chloe nodded slowly. "How is he?"

"It's after him too." Chloe could see the split second of irritation fly by Rachel's eyes. This creature was really cutting into her patients and into her sexy time.

"Ugh whatever the fuck this thing is, is gonna get an ass beating when we find it." Chloe smirked at her girlfriend.

"It's so hot when you talk like that." Chloe snuggled into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Can you just fuck me already?"

\----------

Warren sat at his desk, his hands typing away. The walls were littered with movie posters and there were dirty clothes scattered on his floor. The moonlight was covered by his sky blue curtains. The only illumination came from his desktop. There was a clear writing board in the middle of his room. Papers and strings entangled and pinned onto it. The scent of the smeared marker was really strong. It helped keep him awake though.

He was browsing through the dark web for more information on the creature. Warren was very skilled at blocking pop-ups and refusing illegal drug deals. He had no webcam and anti-virus software that wasn't even out yet. He typed away, searching keywords and noting things down on pieces of paper, Index cards, Post-its, whatever he could get his shaky hands on.

To an outsider, he'd look crazy. It'd be way too bizarre to look at. If anyone walked in, they'd assume he was watching porn.

Instead, he was neck deep in ancient foreign mythology as if he had a World Studies report due tomorrow. He blinked rapidly, the rays of the computer stung his eyes. His head was beating and his ears were getting tired of the imaginary buzzing.

He swiveled his chair around and looked at the board. Zero leads. He thought back to what he knew. He was definitely overthinking things.

"Fuck!" He threw his head back. It'd be so much easier to just jack off to some gay porn instead, he was laboring after some ex-drug dealer told him stuff. How did he even know he wasn't just dreaming shit? How did he know if it was real? Warren kicked his feet around. Then, there was Pompidue. Where was he whe-

Warren whipped his chair around. He searched through more deep web websites until he found the one he was searching for.

GoryCasesDaily.com

Warren would go on this website, occasionally. It was definitely gruesome and not for the faint-hearted. He was definitely a little fucked up but, in cases like this, it helped.

He scrolled down to a few days ago until he found it.

Frank Bowels (10/10 gruesome count)

Warren clicked on it, slowly. He felt wrong once again. The familiar presence back again.

"I'm sorry," Warren said out loud to the empty space of his room. He read through the case. He read the reports, studied the pictures until something caught his eye. In the corner of one of the pictures, he saw a rope. Not just any rope, the type of rope you'd hook onto a pet's leash. Pompidou was there. Now, Warren was getting somewhere.

He turned around and pasted a picture of the blonde dog onto the board. He attached a thumbtack to it and attached string. He hooked the string around another thumbtack that was pinned to the words Witnesses.


End file.
